ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Paul's Chapel (2016)
Not to be confused with St. Paul's Chapel from The Real Ghostbusters St. Paul's Chapel Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.10). Jillian Holtzmann says: "You'll blow up St. Paul's Chapel." is an Episcopal chapel located at 209 Broadway, between Fulton Street and Vesey Street, in Lower Manhattan. It is the oldest church in Manhattan and the only one left from the colonial era. History A teenage Jillian Holtzmann settled on using St. Paul's Chapel as the site to conduct her first weapons test despite others urging her not to. Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.10). Jillian Holtzmann says: "You know, this is just like the first weapons test I ever conducted." She chose the night of Friday the 13th. Patty Tolan (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.11). Patty Tolan says: "This was Friday the 13th, right?" Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates also chose to stay overnight at St. Paul's on the same night as their first attempt to stake out a haunted site. Erin Gilbert (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.11). Erin Gilbert says: "It was our first attempt to stake out a haunted site. We broke in and were planning to sleep there overnight..." Despite it being her idea, Erin worried about security guards or priests who would call the police on them. Patty Tolan altered the terms of a dare and chose to sleep at St. Paul's on Friday the 13th instead of her high school since it was one of the most haunted sites in all of New York City. Patty Tolan (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.14). Patty Tolan says: "It's one of the most haunted sites in all of New York City. There's even a cemetery." Two days later, Patty found herself on the upper level of the chapel regretting her big mouth. She noticed Erin and Abby breaking in downstairs. Holtzmann managed to push her hefty weapon and its cart into a room. She started the weapon but something went wrong. She ran for it and yelled out for anyone to run for their lives. Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann fled to the cemetery and hid behind headstones. The chapel partially exploded. They noticed each other and ran away in opposite directions. In the end, Holtzmann learned so much and felt the incident was worth it in the end. Many years later, Holtzmann struggled to figure out a way to perfect her Dream Machine and allow the Ghostbusters to control their dreams once they returned to the Nightmare-Scape to stop Doctor Kruger. She hovered around the need for a common memory between the four of them, something buried that wasn't easily accessible and attached with guilt or shame. Holtzmann believed they could then find each other in the Nightmare-Scape. She circled back to memory implants but the others declined. The situation reminded Holtzmann about St. Paul's. The others couldn't believe it and they all realized they were there the night St. Paul's got blown up. They suited up and headed out for the Empire State Building once again. The team confronted Kruger and entered the Nightmare-Scape again with their Dream Machine technology activated. They were still separated. Erin tried to concentrate and fell into Abby's section. She got Abby to remember St. Paul's Chapel. Patty was curled up at the chapel reassuring herself she was not abandoned and left alone. Erin and Abby suddenly dropped in from the ceiling. Holtzmann was absent. Kruger found them and admitted using a shared memory was clever but they couldn't hide from him. They opened fire on Kruger then Holtzmann joined the battle. With no fear to feed on from the united team, Kruger was weakened and they were blown back to the real world. Kruger refused to give up and pointed he could tap into dreams of others and regain his energy. Kevin Beckman ambushed Kruger with his own Proton Pack and he was trapped. See Also *St. Paul's Chapel from The Real Ghostbusters Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery StPaulsChapelATC02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapelATC09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 StPaulsChapel10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5 StPaulsChapel11.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations